westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of American television drama The West Wing aired on NBC. Season 2 saw the unexplained departure of Mandy Hampton and Donna Moss being made a main character in her stead, Janel Moloney becoming a main cast member. Summary In the wake of the shooting, both President Bartlet and Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman have been hit. While the President is not seriously injured, Josh is critically wounded. Josh survives, and the staff go on to face a myriad of challenges that include the President's hiring of a staunch Rebublican as an associate counsel, a trip to Portland, the discovery of Chinese refugees fleeing religious persecution, the loss of a costly Mars probe, Josh's post-traumatic stress disorder, and Bartlet's third State of the Union Address. All of these challenges are rendered minor after the staff and the President are confronted with two serious events; the revelation of Bartlet's concealed serious illness to the public, and the death of one of their own. There is one question on everyone's lips; will Josiah Bartlet seek a second term? Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg (21 episodes) :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet (8 episodes) :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes (8 episodes) :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon (4 episodes) :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas (4 episodes) :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish (3 episodes) :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes (2 episodes) :John Larroquette as Lionel Tribbey ("And It's Surely To Their Credit") :Adam Arkin as Dr. Stanley Keyworth ("Noël") :Felicity Huffman as Ann Stark ("The Leadership Breakfast") :Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury ("The Drop-In") :Mary Kay Place as Dr. Millicent Griffith ("Ellie") :Roma Maffia as Officer Rhonda Sachs ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY :Yo-Yo Ma ("Noël") Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper (17 episodes) :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham (10 episodes) :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley (5 episodes) Guest Starring :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally (4 episodes) :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet (3 episodes) :Ted McGinley as Mark Gottfried (3 episodes) :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman (3 episodes) :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler (3 episodes) :Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield (2 episodes) :Peter White as Jack Gage (2 episodes) :Ernie Lively as Mr. Loch (2 episodes) :Jody Wood as Mr. Cameron (2 episodes) :Corbin Bernsen as Congressman Henry Shallick (2 episodes) :Renée Estevez as Nancy (2 episodes) :Tony Plana as Mickey Troop (2 episodes) :Richard Riehle as Jack Sloan (2 episodes) :Jorja Fox as Gina Toscano ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Daniel von Bargen as General Jack Shannon ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Michael Bryan French as Hospital Administrator Lewis ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Pamela Gordon as Tracy ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Andy Umberger as Cal Mathis ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Jim Ortlieb as Dr. Benjamin Keller ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (1)") :Grace Zabriskie as Isobel ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (2)") :Allen Garfield as Roger Becker ("In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen (2)") :Claire Yarlett as Dr. Jenna Jacobs ("The Midterms") :Rebecca Creskoff as Sarah Jordan ("The Midterms") :Jamie Denton as Tom Jordan ("The Midterms") :Alfonso Freeman as Andrew Macintosh ("The Midterms") :Zakes Mokae as President Nimbala ("In This White House") :Michael Chinyamurindi as President Nimbala's Interpreter ("In This White House") :Michael Cavanaugh as Pharmaceutical Company Executive ("In This White House") :Len Cariou as Alan Damson ("In This White House") :Sam Jaeger as Bill Kelley ("In This White House") :Brigid Brannagh as Harriet ("In This White House") :Tom Gallop as Bruce ("In This White House") :Daniel Roebuck as Lieutenant Buckley ("And It's Surely To Their Credit") :Tom Bower as General Ed Barrie ("And It's Surely To Their Credit") :Paul Perri as Steve Joyce ("And It's Surely To Their Credit") :Steven Flynn as Mark Brookline ("And It's Surely To Their Credit") :Eugene Lazarev as Vasily Konanov ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Mike Starr as Tony Marino ("The Lame Duck Congress") :David Kaufman as Bob Fowler ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Richard Tanner as Joe Fox ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Tegan West as Peter ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Brian Stepanek as Senator's Aide #2 ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Wayne Wilderson as Senator's Aide #3 ("The Lame Duck Congress") :Charley Lang as Matt Skinner ("The Portland Trip") :David Graf as Colonel Mark Chase ("The Portland Trip") :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper ("The Portland Trip") :Michael Tomlinson as Congressman ("The Portland Trip") :Gregg Daniel as Steve Adamley ("The Portland Trip") :F. William Parker as Reverend Al Caldwell ("Shibboleth") :Annie Corley as Mary Marsh ("Shibboleth") :Deborah Hedwall as Josephine McGarry ("Shibboleth") :Sam Anderson as John La Salle ("Shibboleth") :Henry O as Jhin Wei ("Shibboleth") :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien ("Galileo") :Troy Ruptash as Scott Tate ("Galileo") :John Carroll Lynch as Jack Reese ("Galileo") :Charlotte Cornwell as Nadia Kozlowski ("Galileo") :Colm Feore as Tad Whitney ("Galileo") :Paxton Whitehead as Bernard Thatch ("Noël") :Gary Cervantes as Bobby ("Noël") :Daniel von Bargen as Ken Shannon ("Noël") :David Graf as Colonel Mark Chase ("The Drop-In") :Robert Clotworthy as Tom ("The Drop-In") :and Rocky Carroll as Corey Sykes ("The Drop-In") :Barbara Eve Harris as Gretchen Tyler ("Bartlet's Third State of the Union") :Adam Alexi-Malle as Translator ("The War At Home") :Ed Begley, Jr. as Sen. Seth Gillette ("The War At Home") :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt ("Ellie") :Nina Siemaszko as Ellie Bartlet ("Ellie") :Robert Knepper as Morgan Ross ("Ellie") :Paul Eiding as Labor Leader ("Ellie") :John Capodice as Lenny ("Ellie") :Ned Schmidtke as Industry Leader #1 ("Ellie") :Jolie Jenkins as Stephanie Gault ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :Clark Gregg as Special Agent Michael Casper ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :John Billingsley as Dr. John Fallow ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :Jordan Baker as Dr. Cynthia Sayles ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :Brent Hinkley as Professor Donald Huke ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :Christopher Neiman as OMB Staffer ("Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail") :George Coe as Senator Stackhouse ("The Stackhouse Filibuster") :Cara DeLizia as Winifred Hooper ("The Stackhouse Filibuster") :Jacqueline Kim as First Lieutenant Emily Lowenbrau ("Bad Moon Rising") :Robert Curtis Brown as Jamie Hotchkiss ("Bad Moon Rising") :Scott Lawrence as Congressional Staffer ("Bad Moon Rising") :Michael Mantell as Congressional Staffer ("Bad Moon Rising") :Eric Stonestreet as Staffer #1 ("Bad Moon Rising") :Scott Atkinson as Staffer #2 ("Bad Moon Rising") :Jossie Harris Thacker as Staffer #3 ("Bad Moon Rising") :Lee Wilkof as Martin Connelly ("The Fall's Gonna Kill You") :Rosalind Chao as Jane Gentry ("The Fall's Gonna Kill You") :Spencer Garrett as Richard Will ("The Fall's Gonna Kill You") :Douglas Roberts as Congressional Aide Henry ("The Fall's Gonna Kill You") :Lucia Vincent as Congressional Aide Helen ("The Fall's Gonna Kill You") :John Rubinstein as Andy Ritter ("18th and Potomac") :Peter Michael Goetz as Paul Hacket ("18th and Potomac") :Richard McGonagle as Warren ("18th and Potomac") :Robert Walden as Rossitter ("18th and Potomac") :Victor McCay as Jake Dandridge ("18th and Potomac") :Kirsten Nelson as Young Dolores Landingham ("Two Cathedrals") :Jason Widener as Young Josiah Bartlet ("Two Cathedrals") :Don McManus as Greg Summerhays ("Two Cathedrals") :Lawrence O'Donnell as Dr. Bartlet ("Two Cathedrals") :John Bennett Perry as Bill Wakefield ("Two Cathedrals") :Fred Ornstein as Congressman Harryn Wade ("Two Cathedrals") :Bill Gratton as Advisor #1 ("Two Cathedrals") Episodes